Green Christmas
by SherlollyOneShots
Summary: When Sherlock and Molly spend Christmas with his family and their friends, will Sherlock be content sharing his pathologist? Or will it make him even sulkier than usual? (Established Sherlolly. One-Shot.)


**A/N: Have a belated Christmas fic! Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday!**

* * *

Molly and Sherlock pulled up to the small cottage in the English countryside. Sherlock paid the fare as Molly stepped out and stretched her arms above her head.

"Molly!" Sherlock's parents cried out as they ran outside to greet Sherlock's fiancé. Molly grinned as she opened her arms to hug them tightly. They kissed each other's cheeks and complimented each other until Sherlock cleared his throat loudly.

"Thank you Mother, I see how important your actual son is to you." He grumbled as he pulled the suitcases from out of the trunk of the cab. Wanda swatted her son's arm lightly.

"Oh don't start pouting already. It's only 11 o'clock in the morning!" She kissed his cheek before hugging him tightly too, after he got all the suitcases out of the trunk. The cab drove away while the Holmes family brought the suitcases inside.

"Make yourself at home as always dear. The others aren't here yet so you won't have to worry about the boys bickering constantly." Mrs. Holmes joked as she disappeared back into the kitchen, where she was preparing Christmas dinner.

"Oh thank God fatty isn't here yet," Sherlock muttered under his breath. His mother didn't hear him, but Molly did, and she responded by pinching his arm.

"Ow! Why is everyone so abusive to me today?" He frowned as he picked up their suitcases to bring them to their room.

"Molly dear, would you like to help me finish decorating the tree?" Timothy poked his head out from the living room, before opening up another box of ornaments.

"Oh of course, I'd love to!" She kissed Sherlock on the cheek before he disappeared up the stairs with the cases.

Molly joined Mr. Holmes in the living room, as he examined a small handmade ornament shaped like a dog.

"Sherlock made this when he was little," he explained. "We put it on the tree every year, even though it embarasses him."

"How sweet!" Molly cooed as she thought about how different Sherlock was from his father when it came to sentimentality.

As Molly and Mr. Holmes decorated the tree, they chatted about everything from Sherlock and Mycroft's childhood to Molly's time at university.

Sherlock sat in the living room watching the two decorate the tree. He would occasionally help (or boss them around, if Molly was being honest) by telling them where to place the ornaments. Once the tree was all decorated, Mr. Holmes put away the empty boxes and the ladder while Molly sat with Sherlock and listened to him talk about his most recent case. Just as Sherlock was describing how and John he chased down the suspect, Mrs. Holmes popped her head out of the kitchen and called for Molly's help. Before Sherlock could protest, she kissed his cheek again and left to go help her soon to be mother-in-law prepare the dinner and dessert. Sherlock followed her into the kitchen and sulked at the kitchen table while Molly and Mrs. Hudson chatted animatedly about different recipes.

Several hours later, Sherlock sat up at the sound of the front door opening and closing. He recognized the shuffle of feet and low grumbling as Mycroft. They greeted each other with a grunt, neither of them in the holiday spirit. Mycroft took a seat opposite Sherlock at the table and did some sulking of his own, a glass of the finest bourbon in hand. The Watsons arrived shortly after Mycroft, with their newborn baby, Rosamund, tucked into her carrier. The ladies took break from cooking to admire the baby, until Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Holmes rope Mary into helping them finish preparing dinner.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Holmes finally called, an hour later. "Everyone come sit down."

After the food was passed around and everyone's plates were full, Wanda toasted Sherlock and Molly's engagement and gave thanks that they could all be together. "And Sherlock, no stunts like last year, thank you very much."

While they enjoyed the delicious dinner, Timothy and Molly were engrossed in conversation, while Wanda acted as referee between Mycroft and Sherlock.

After dinner, while the men were finishing up dessert, Wanda stood up and began gathering the empty plates.

"Molly dear, could you help me with the plates?" she asked. Molly nodded and started to get up when she was pulled back down onto Sherlock's lap.

"No." Sherlock shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist possessively. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"C'mon Sherlock. It won't take that long I promise. Your mum shouldn't have to clean all of this up by herself." Molly tried to persuade him to let her go as she tried to loosen his grip around her waist.

"No. You have been with my parents all day and you haven't spent any time with me. Besides, she can get anyone else at this table to help her." Sherlock replied sternly as he picked her up bridal style. She squeaked in surprise as she reflexively wrapped her arms around his neck, in case she fell.

"So if you will excuse us, we are going to have some fun of our own and try to avoid making one of those" he nodded his head towards Rosamund who was sitting on Mary's lap quietly sucking on her pacifier. Molly's cheeks turned a bright red as he carried her out of the room and up the stairs into the bedroom they were staying in, leaving the rest stunned at Sherlock's sudden display of affection.

"You know green isn't really your color." Molly giggled as he laid her down on the bed. He raised a brow in confusion as he went to lock the door before beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the saying 'green with envy', when people get jealous," she propped herself up with her elbows watching him undress.

"As long as I have you," he growled in a low tone as he grabbed her by the hips and quickly pulled her close to him. "I don't care what color I am," he mumbled as he kissed her passionately.


End file.
